The present invention relates generally to a miniature picture frame, and more particularly, to the combination of a miniature picture frame with a tab-top opener and a key chain.
People enjoy carrying photographs of their loved ones on their person as they go about their daily business. However, photographs are relatively fragile and require protection if they are to be carried from day to day.
It is well known that people commonly carry photographs in their wallets or purses in soft, transparent sleeves. However, this method of carrying and protecting photographs is less than satisfactory in many instances. For example, the photographs are often damaged by dirt between the photograph and the protective sleeve. Additionally, full size photographs (for example, 3".times.5") are often bent and damaged at their corners when carried in wallets.
It has been recognized that miniaturized pictures may be protected for daily transportation by encasing them in a rigid, transparent plastic case. See, for example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 266,555 to McNally and U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,287 to Cauque et al. However, this method suffers from the disadvantage that the miniaturized picture is sealed between rigid, plastic covers, and is not interchangeable with other pictures.
It has also been well known for many years that beverage cans and the like employ a tab-top for opening the same. Specifically, a central portion of the can top is defined by a weakened or scored boundary. To create an access opening therein, a tab-top is provided as a lever. When one end of the lever is pulled upwardly by the user, the opposite end is pivoted downwardly against the weakened or scored portion. Accordingly, there is a rupture thereat which bends or hinges the weakened or scored portion downwardly into the can so as to create an opening.
It has become evident that there exist certain complications in opening beverage cans having a tab-top. One common problem is the ease with which a fingernail can be damaged in attempting to pry up one end of the lever. Additionally, those persons who do not have long fingernails are unable to lift the end of the lever up from against the can top without using an object such as a key or the like.
Although various tab-top openers are known, such openers are generally bulky and are cumbersome for a person to carry at all times. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,646 to Kimberlin, Jr.; 4,660,446 to Soltis; 4,745,829 to VanHoutte et al; and 4,864,898 to Tricinella; and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D269,587 to Hanslmair; and D274,688 to Escalante.
Furthermore, tab-type openers have been combined with other devices. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D249,984 to Parker discloses a tab can opener which is adapted to be a key chain fob. However, these tab-top openers are bulky and are not items which can easily be carried by a person during his daily routine. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,223 to Miller; 4,825,728 to Mitchell; 4,829,618 to McKee; 4,854,856 to Steiger, Jr. et al; and German Pat. No. 3,240,377.
For a combined key ring and frame support, see U.S. Design Pat. No. D300,582 to Hodge.